


Loving Touches

by flowerdragon13



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Consensual Underage Sex, Crystals, F/F, First Orgasm, Incest, Underage Kissing, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13
Summary: Zelda, now a teacher at the Academy of Unseen Arts, has been getting a lot of attention which is entirely unwanted by her niece, Sabrina.





	1. Teacher Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part fic for the Zelda/Sabrina shippers! Drink up, little ones.
> 
> Also, thank you peeps in the Madam Spellman discord for the name’s and the info on crystals. Blame them if any of it is wrong. Ha!

Zelda pressed her palms upon the desk and glared over the students until the volume dropped within the classroom. There were a brief few seconds before it had become dead silent, everyone awaiting their teacher to speak.

“Now that you’ve all quietened down, I’d like to introduce a new chapter in our studies of Crystals. Today we will be discussing energy manipulation,” Zelda said as she began to walk around the long tables sat within the room.

Wax candles were set around the corners of the room, flickering patterns along the walls. It created a very dark ambience which Zelda loved to create whenever she taught a class. She loved having the students on the edge of their seats, awaiting her next word or movement; even if it was only on the subject of crystals.

Zelda strolled back to her desk, her heels echoing around the room with every step. A girl on the second row muttered something to the boy beside her and Zelda shot her a glare.

“Tamsyn, as you are so eager to be a part of today’s lesson, why don’t you help me pass out the quartz.”

The girl stood from her stool and walked cockily toward her teacher, smirking.

“Yes, Sister Zelda,” Tamsyn said. The grin grew wider upon her black stained lips.

As Tamsyn was handing out the quartz, Zelda faced away from the class and wrote the stages of energy manipulation on the blackboard, letting her wrist round her lettering with great precision. Many of the students couldn’t look away from Zelda’s very well rounded backside as she did so. The dress she wore shaped her curves more than usual, so she certainly felt the extra eyes on her that morning.

“Now, I am extremely hopeful that you have all seen a piece of quartz before, otherwise I am certain you do not belong here at the academy,” Zelda said with slightly pursed lips. “Who would like to read the board?”

Most of the room raised their hands eagerly, all hoping to be picked upon. Zelda searched over the room to see a young blonde with urgent eyes.

“Hazel, yes. Read step one nice and loud for me,” Zelda said as she sat on the corner of her desk, ankles crossed.

“Step One. Relaxation and meditation. Choose an emotion and envision it”

“Stop there for now Hazel. Has anyone got questions before we continue,” Zelda asked out to the room.

Once more, most hands were raised into the air.

“Yes, Florence,” Zelda called out.

“Is it only the primary emotions? For example, can we only envision emotions such as joy, sadness, fear and anger? Or are we able to use secondary emotions like creativeness, lovingness and faithfulness?”

Zelda walked towards the girl and placed both her hands on Florence’s shoulders.

“That, my sweet, was a brilliant question,” Zelda said in a low, husky voice, “you should all be asking questions like Florence. In answer, yes, you can use primary and secondary emotions to envision. The important point is to only focus on a single emotion at a time.”

A voice came from behind Zelda which made her eyes roll with impatience. “So you’re saying we could even put lust into a piece of quartz?”

Zelda turned to face the boy. “Are you saying lust is on your mind, Evander?” Laughter filled the class, and a smile beamed off of Zelda. The group of girls sat at the front of the room giggled as those curvaceous hips swayed past them and back to the desk.

*************

“Yo, Sabrina. Did you hear about your aunt’s class?” Nick asked, as he wrapped his arm around Sabrina’s waist.

Since Sabrina and Harvey had split up, she and Nick had become very close. They weren’t romantically involved, but there was definitely some flirting going on.

“No? Did something bad happen? Is she okay? What happened, Nick?” Sabrina blurted out, stopping in her footsteps. She brushed off his arm from her waist and turned to face him defensively.

“Woah, woah, calm down, Sabrina! Nothing bad happened, she’s fine! More than fine, actually.”

“And what is that suppose to mean? Stop hiding the ball and just tell me, Nick.”

Prudence, Agatha and Dorcas stood behind Sabrina, also waiting for Nick to explain himself. The four of them had become interlinked with one another, becoming more of one being than many.

“Okay, so apparently there are quite a few people who have the hots for your aunt.” Nick answered.

“Oh. I see.” Sabrina didn’t bother waiting for more. She turned around, along with the weird sisters, and began to walk toward her next class. The emotions inside her were difficult for her to accept; she understood the crushing on her aunt, who was beautiful, perspicacious and a little bit wicked. On the other hand, she felt protective. That was _her_ aunt and no one would ever get within spitting distance of _her_ aunt Zelda.

*************

Dinner was quiet that evening. Hilda and Ambrose tried to make light conversation at the dinner table but Zelda was too focused on her grading and Sabrina was wrapped up in her own thoughts. The only noise in the room was the chime of Hilda’s china teacup settling in her saucer.

“I guess no one is up for talking tonight,” Ambrose stated to the absent room.

Hilda placed her hand lightly on his forearm and he gave a small nod in understanding.

“Sabrina, love, tell your aunt Hilda how your day was,” Hilda said, her voice soft and sweet.

“Maybe you should ask aunt Zelda,” Sabrina spat back. Not excusing herself, she stood and left the room. The atmosphere became even more uncomfortable, leaving Hilda and Ambrose speechless. Zelda simply rolled her eyes.

“The drama of a teenage witch,” Zelda said, somewhat distractedly.

Hilda sighed at her sister and excused herself, giving a quick smile to Ambrose who also looked a tad concerned. Leaving the room, Hilda hoped Zelda hadn’t done anything too drastic to cause this much upset to their niece. She made her way up the main staircase and toward Sabrina’s bedroom. A little out of breathe, she tapped gently upon the door and waited for a reply.

“Love, it’s your aunt Hilda, may I come in?” Hilda asked. She heard a bit of rustling around within the room before the door cracked open, Sabrina’s head poking out from behind it. She gave Hilda a soft smile and widened the gap in the door, allowing her aunt to come into her bedroom. They both walked towards the bed and sat there for a moment, simply holding hands in comfort.

“I’m sorry you had an awful day, and I hope your aunt Zelda didn’t make life too hard on you,” Hilda said, love soothing over every word.

“It wasn’t so much aunt Zelda _being_ the problem, aunty. It’s that...I feel so stupid telling you this.” Sabrina paused and Hilda stroked the back of Sabrina’s hand with her thumb. “People at the academy have been talking of aunt Zelda...sexually”

Hilda smiled nervously, giving a small giggle. Sabrina glared at her aunt.

“Why does everyone find this so funny but me?” Sabrina asked, taking her hand from under Hilda’s. “I don’t appreciate people thinking of her like that, and you shouldn’t either!”

“Sabrina, my love, I know. I’ve had to deal with it my entire life, especially at the academy. The stares, the comments and goodness me, people even tried to go through me to get close to your aunt Zelda,” Hilda said, giving a small smile to Sabrina.

Sabrina leaned into her aunt, resting her head on Hilda’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, and let the tension die down between them.

“Why don’t you go downstairs and apologise to your aunt? You were rather rude at the dinner table. I understand you being upset, but it was still inappropriate to storm off. You’re an adult now, love” Hilda said kindly.

“Yes, aunt Hilda, of course. I’ll go now” Sabrina smiled and gave her aunt a hug in thanks.

Hilda headed to her room. Sabrina headed back down the main staircase and toward the dining table, but no one was there, not even Ambrose.

“Aunt Zelda?” Sabrina called out.

“Lounge,” Zelda’s voice replied from the room across the hall.

Sabrina saw her before she even entered the room. Zelda’s red hair was illuminated by the lamp beside her as she read a book. She sat gracefully in her armchair, legs crossed, her dressing gown draping over her thigh. She was breathtaking, and Sabrina couldn’t take her eyes off her aunt’s chest as it rose and fell under the silk. Zelda shut her book, removed her reading glasses, and placed them both on the coffee table.

“Come here, Sabrina.” Zelda said, not looking at her.

Wearily, Sabrina walked towards her aunt with her fingers intertwined behind her back. Her heart raced and her aunt hadn’t even looked up at her yet. Sabrina went to sit on the lounger opposite her, but Zelda tapped her thigh that was still partially uncovered. It felt as if stars were shooting through her veins as Sabrina got closer to her aunt, and sat on her lap.

“I’m sorry, aunt Zelda, I was really disrespectful to you,” Sabrina said, looking down at her feet with shame all over her face.

“Listen here, child, you are forgiven, but please understand that it wasn’t acceptable and if you decide to storm off like that again, you will be punished.” Zelda said firmly, resting her hand on Sabrina’s leg.

Tears fell from Sabrina’s eyes as she told Zelda about what she had been said at the academy and how she didn’t like people thinking of her so inappropriately. As she told her, her aunt was stroking the soft skin of Sabrina’s arm, listening intently to everything she was saying. The young girl loved having these moments with her aunt. It didn’t happen often, but when it did she felt so special to feel the love that was so rarely seen by others. She felt special, important and most importantly, hers.

“I can’t apologise for the things being said Sabrina, but I need you to understand I am able to take care of myself,” Zelda said as she wiped away her niece’s tears.

Sabrina nodded, and looked up into the eyes of her aunt for the first time that evening. The steel blue of Zelda’s eyes took her away and before she had time to realise what she was doing her lips were pressed against her aunt’s. It was soft and sweet, and all too fast. Panic filled Sabrina, but then Zelda placed her hand on her cheek and pulled Sabrina in for another delicate kiss.

“Now get to bed; you have school tomorrow.”


	2. Deadly Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda notices the need her niece has for her and gives her everything that her heart desires, isnt that what aunt's do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I truly hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you Josi for the inspiration and thank you Kiki for reading through my work, as always. I love you.

Sabrina hadn’t slept well that night. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking of Zelda’s softness against her lips. The young witch had tossed and turned until tiredness overtook her, but even then Sabrina only got a few hours rest before Salem had awoken her with the sweetest purrs. She shoved on a casual black dress that finished just above her knees and let it flow against her abdomen as she hurried to the kitchen to grab something to eat before school.

It was only once she’d walked into the room and saw her aunt Zelda sitting there with her newspaper did she remember the previous evening’s events. Sabrina, distracted by her thoughts, ended up half stumbling toward the table to sit beside her aunt Hilda. She gave her an awkward smile before giving her other aunt a quick glance, wondering if she had noticed her enter the room.

“Good morning, cuz,” Ambrose welcomed.

“Morning, Ambrose. Good morning, aunties,” Sabrina said to everyone around the table.

“Morning, love,” Hilda replied.

Zelda, however, remained veiled by her paper, cigarette smoke twirling lazily in the air from behind it. It disheartened Sabrina, getting such mixed signals from her aunty, but she tried to justify it in her head. She laddled some oatmeal into her bowl and drizzled it with honey”.

“Do you think that much honey is good for you?” Zelda spoke.

Sabrina looked up from her food and noticed Zelda’s eyes were fixed on her. The newspaper was now folded on the table as Zelda took a bite of her toast, a smirk appearing on her lips as she watched Sabrina panic and spill honey all over the table.

“Oh, dear,” Hilda said, and rushed to the sink to retrieve a damp cloth. “Don’t you worry your little cotton socks, it was only an accident.”

Sabrina felt ridiculous. She shouldn’t be making a scene like this, especially over her aunt simply looking at her. Sabrina let her chest rise and fall before continuing her breakfast, not responding to Zelda’s question.

Zelda took a sip of her espresso, taking in the richness of the beans. “I was hoping to accompany you to the academy today, Sabrina. I think it would be good for both of us.” Zelda said.

Sabrina simply nodded. She knew that if she tried to verbalise an answer it would come out in a mumbled mess and she felt she had already brought far too much attention to herself that morning. Eating her oatmeal, with probably far too much honey as her aunt said, she couldn’t help but think about the excitement rising inside her tummy.

Butterflies flew even higher through her body as she watched Zelda take a seat near the front door and pull her knee high boots onto her stocking covered legs. Zelda looked up to see her niece staring, and she smiled, making sure to elongate her leg as she rose and put her jacket on.

*************

Zelda and Sabrina walked through the woods side by side, their footsteps matching up with one another. The rays of the sun peeked through the high leaves, making it feel as though they were walking through an enchanted forest.

“What are you thinking?” Zelda asked, smiling.

Sabrina scuffed her feet into the already fallen leaves as Summer turned to Fall and looked at her aunt, a smile beaming from her.

“How magical this moment is, if only I could hold your hand, then it would be perfect,” Sabrina said, a nervousness set in her words.

“Well, then ask,” Zelda replied, not harshly.

“May I..?”

Zelda held out her hand and Sabrina reached for it, intertwining her fingers through her aunt’s. Her soul felt warm, her body tingled with happiness and in the moment, life seemed perfect.

“Sabrina, I need you to understand that this shan’t be shared with anyone at the academy, or at home for that matter. It can be our little escape from day to day life whenever we are alone. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful, aunty. As long as we have these moments,” replied Sabrina.

Zelda stopped and faced Sabrina, pressing her hand against the young girl’s cheek. She stepped closer and let her thumb trail down to Sabrina’s lips, brushing over them as she closed the distance between them. Their lips met and Sabrina’s heart soared miles and miles until she saw stars.

Zelda’s hands wandered down Sabrina’s dress, pulling her closer from the waist. The young girl’s still growing chest pressed against her aunt’s. The tip of Zelda’s tongue glazed over Sabrina’s lips and another flash of light filled her mind. Their breathing heavy, they parted and simply looked into one another’s eyes. A sweet kiss was placed on Sabrina’s forehead before they continued toward the academy, hand in hand.

*************

“I hope everyone managed to finish their studies last night,” Zelda said as she walked into the full classroom. “I’ve decided to give you all a pop quiz; so let’s hope you have.”

Zelda strolled to her desk and placed the papers down with a thud. All eyes were on her as the material of her dress fixed to her curves moved in all the right places. She looked up and smiled at all the eager faces, catching eyes with Sabrina who was sat the third row from the front of the room.

“I’ve never seen you all so excited for a test before,” Zelda laughed. She had begun to walk around the tables, passing out the paper face down. A few eyes stayed on her still, but most had begun to lift up the corners, trying to see at the questions.

“Ah, ah. No peeking.”

Zelda’s hand grazed Sabrina’s as she pressed the paper toward her niece. Sabrina felt warmth run through her, and suddenly all she wished for was to be sat on her aunt’s lap once more and have her hand trailing up her nightgown. _Maybe next time she’ll trail her hand up higher._ Heat soared between Sabrina’s thighs and her cheeks flushed with inappropriate thoughts.

“Now class, you have twenty minutes. You may begin,” Zelda called out.

The sound of ruffling paper filled the room and then there was only silent concentration as the class worked on their quizzes. Zelda sat into her chair, tucking herself into the desk and opening up her book on Necromancy.

A few minutes passed with no more than the scratches of pencils against paper before a hand was raised into the air.

“Yes, Eloise?” Zelda said without even looking up from her book, a slightly aggravated tone in her voice

“I was just wondering if you could help explain this for me?” the young girl asked.

Zelda shut the book ever so slowly, making sure to read the last few words on the page before removing her finger. She stood, pressed down the fabric of her skirt and walked over to the girl. Her back arched as she lent onto her elbows, giving quite a view to anyone on the table behind.

Sabrina looked up to see her aunt’s beautifully rounded backside directly in front of her. Her mind went very far away from the test in front of her and instead to what the evening could bring. She wanted to press her lips against her aunt Zelda’s neck whilst she let her hands explore her younger body. The thought made Sabrina squirm in her chair. An audible gulp escaped her throat, which Zelda confirmed she had heard by giving her rear a small wiggle.

The newly found need growing inside of Sabrina was a very different sensation to anything she had felt before and one that she desperately wanted to experience for the first time with the mature redhead that was showing off what the dark lord had blessed her with.

The class was startled not too long later when the chimes of the school bell rang. By that time, the quizzes had already been marked and collected. Sabrina wasn’t best pleased with her result, but she was positive it was due to the distractions.

When Zelda made one last walk around, she noticed Sabrina’s poor mark and had given her a few sharp tuts. Sabrina knew then that the evening was not going to go in her favour and instead was going to be filled of disappointment from her aunt.

“Sabrina, could you stay behind please,” Zelda called before the room had become full of loud conversations and bellowing footsteps on the academy’s creaky floorboards. Once all had left, she gave a small flick of her hand and the door swung shut.  

Nervously, Sabrina packed her stationary away into her satchel and made her way to the desk that Zelda had propped herself onto, patiently waiting.

“Yes, aunty?” Sabrina said, her eyes not meeting Zelda’s.

“You’re not stupid, Sabrina, yet you fail at an absurdly easy pop quiz. Would you like to explain yourself?”

“You dis-“ Sabrina began to say.

“You’re blaming me for your own failure? That is not how your aunt Hilda and I raised you, surely! Do you not think that you’ll have distractions during your lifetime, Sabrina? Tonight we are going to try again at this pop quiz, and you’re going to get every single question correct. Understood?” Zelda said, all whilst her hand was firmly clasping Sabrina’s wrist.

Sabrina decided then to say nothing, for it wouldn’t change her aunt’s decision, so she gave a brief nod and looked down to her feet.

Zelda looked at the girl and couldn’t help but smile at Sabrina’s need to please her. Her hand moved from her wrist and settled under Sabrina’s chin, lifting it so she could look into her eyes whilst she spoke.

“Get to your next class; we will discuss this more later.”

Sabrina gave her aunt a small smile before going on tiptoes to give Zelda a soft kiss on the mouth.

“Yes, aunty,” Sabrina replied as she turned toward the door.

“Oh, and let your aunt Hilda know I’ll be home around 5pm. I’ve got to attend a meeting,” Zelda said.

Another small nod and she left the room with the biggest smile upon her face.

*************

Sabrina had been sat on the bottom step for a good while before Zelda finally stepped inside, her jacket already laid over her arm. The blonde stood to greet her, but instead Zelda walked straight toward the kitchen, acting as if she hadn’t even seen Sabrina.

“Aunty?” Sabrina said, confusion in her voice. She followed her aunt, lost in the sudden change.

“Aunt Zelda, Aunt Hilda isn’t here if that’s what you’re looking for. She went with Ambrose to look at Saturn through his new telescope. Please talk to me. What did I do wrong?” Sabrina began to panic. She didn’t like thinking that she had let her aunt down in someway.

Zelda began closing the curtains and shutting the doors within the room before turning to Sabrina, smiling. She opened up her arms toward her, gesturing for an embrace.

Sabrina, confused, took the few steps distance between them and rested her head on her aunt’s chest.

“I thought I had upset you,” Sabrina said, holding back the croak in her throat.

“Don’t you think such a thing. The truth is, I wanted to hold you. I’ve been thinking of you, little one.” Zelda said, her hands soothing Sabrina’s back, letting her relax into her arms.

Sabrina peered up at her aunt, her eyes smiling with pure delight. These moments felt so special, knowing that the arms wrapped around her were ones of love and safety. Feeling her aunt’s mature fingers then run through her hair made her knees weak, she wanted more of this and she wanted more of her.

“I want more of you, aunt Zelda,” Sabrina moaned into her bossoms, too shy to look up at her aunt.

With one swift movement, Zelda lifted Sabrina onto the countertop, pushing away the random jars and spices that had been left out by her sister. She felt hunger inside her soul as soon as she had heard those words. Thinking about Sabrina throughout the day had been hard enough to control, but now, now she could take what she desired deeply, and what her Sabrina desired also.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“Do you trust me, Sabrina?” Zelda asked as she lifted her niece out of her panties, pulling them down the young girl’s legs and placing them in the pocket of the blazer she was still wearing. Sabrina’s nod was Zelda’s sign to continue. She pressed her own hips into the counter and lent in to kiss Sabrina, her fingers tugging back the young girl’s hair, giving her access to a very milky skinned neck.

Selfishly, she knew this wasn’t an act for Satan to bless but one entirely devoted to Sabrina. The scent of her newly found wetness enveloped Zelda’s nostrils, sparking a new fury of fire inside her being.

Zelda couldn’t wait for Sabrina’s cue to continue. Her lips moved down to Sabrina’s neck, leaving a delicious trail of purple marks. The taste of iron now tingled on her tongue, fuelling the fire. Sabrina’s body trembled with delight beneath her.

“Aunty...please” Sabrina moaned, opening her legs for Zelda to fit into. She bit down into her bottom lip with nervousness. She had never imagined being being this forward with anyone, let alone her aunt Zelda, but that thought vanished as she lightly pressed her aunt’s head down, giving quite an obvious gesture of what she wanted.

“I beg of you,”

Zelda nipped at the young girl’s ear lobe as she whispered how much she wanted Sabrina to feel and remember all of what has happened, what is happening and what was to come. Her hand wandered down Sabrina’s turtleneck and around into where her thighs parted and gently pressed two of her fingers into her niece.

All of that nervous energy vanished as Sabrina released a force that surrounded them both, causing items around the kitchen to tip over, fall or even shatter. Neither of them cared though as moans escaped Sabrina with every deeper thrust of Zelda’s fingers.

Zelda had noticed the tightness of Sabrina and didn’t want to defile her completely, so she slowly took her fingers from within her and placed them in her mouth, tasting Sabrina for the first time.

“May I?“ Sabrina began to say as she took her aunt’s fingers to her mouth, surrounding them with the warmth of her tongue. She had not tasted herself before; so sweet and yet lightly musky, like the bourbon she sneakily swigged when she was 14 and her aunt Zelda wasn’t looking.

Zelda decided then, she needed to taste more of that sweetness. She knelt, noticing Sabrina’s eyes locked to every movement she made. Zelda trailed her tongue against her deeply painted lips before pressing them into the inner of Sabrina’s thigh.

“Aunty Zel-daaahh,” Sabrina moaned as the warmth of Zelda’s mouth met her wetness. Her muscles twitched with pleasure beneath her. With sweet urgency, Sabrina wrapped her hand around the curtain behind her, tugging at it, whilst her other hand ran through her aunt’s luscious red curls.

Sabrina felt herself building up, higher and higher. Her back began to arch, curving into her aunt’s teasing tongue. Rumbles of Zelda’s moans roared through her body and she couldn’t hold on any longer. Her body released in a flash of white light and her aunt’s name escaped her lips; it came out raspy. Still trembling, she brought her aunt’s mouth to hers, kissing her deeper and more passionately than she had ever thought possible. Her first ever orgasm, given to her as a gift from her aunt Zelda. Nothing could ever be as special as that moment to Sabrina.


End file.
